


Your Love

by scornfullearner



Series: Under the Covers [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, Sexual Content, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scornfullearner/pseuds/scornfullearner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*UPDATE: I fixed the typos! </p><p>A Danny/OC fanfic inspired by NSP's covers of "Your Love" and "Misunderstanding". </p><p>Danny and Lexi have known each other for years, but have promised to remain friends. Until Danny is stood up and Lexi ends it with her long time boyfriend, they were able to honor that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love

“I Don’t Wanna Lose Your Love”

Chapter 1

I met Marianne at my usual coffee shop stop before meeting Arin at the studio. Our first meeting was painful as hell. Literally. 

The barista, Shelly, was used to seeing me every other morning and knew exactly what I wanted. I paid her, moved to the side, and pulled my phone out of my pocket. Twitter was blowing up my notifications. I knew it would be a few minutes to get Arin’s specific requirements taken care of, so I scrolled through the feed. I didn’t look up when the barista called my name. My mistake. I bumped into someone. Before I realized what had happened, my skin started to feel like it was on fire. 

“Ah, shit,” I mumbled. 

I looked up from my shirt and saw her. She was tall, blonde, and sexy as fuck. She was also covered in hot coffee. 

“Shit,” I said again. “I’m so sorry! Are you hurt?” 

“Well, I mean, it’s hot coffee. It stings.” 

“Hey, Shelly,” I called to the barista. “Can you mix up another one of whatever I just knocked out of her hands? On me?” 

Shelly nodded. 

“I’m so fucking sorry.” 

The girl chuckled. “It’s alright. I mean, I’m covered in hot coffee, but I’m on my way home, anyway. Though, I don’t feel bad, at all, about you buying me a replacement.” 

“Least I could do. I’m Dan.” 

“Marianne.” 

We attempted to dry ourselves off with a handful of paper napkins. Had I been in her shoes, I would have been pissed. She was not, though. In fact, she was doing her best to make me feel less like an asshole.

“Hey, listen, your drinks are going to get cold and she’s almost finished with mine. But, here’s my number. You’re fun. Give me a call sometime.” She jotted down her number on a napkin. “We’ll get…stable coffee.” 

We went on two dates after that. I enjoyed her company, and it seemed like she enjoyed mine. We agreed to take the third date somewhere other than the 24-hour restaurant known for its waffles. I made reservations at a local Italian place a week in advance. 

      I am usually cool and confident. Easy going, even. Part of my job is to wear sparkly jumpsuits and prance around on stage, for god’s sake. But I felt nervous about this date. Even Arin noticed I was a little off my game, but our recording session was probably more fun than usual due to my nervous laughter. 

      It wasn’t until I pulled up at the restaurant that I realized how silly it was for two people going to the same place on a date to take two separate vehicles. If I were an omen believing kind of guy, I would have taken the rain shower that started as I pulled up as a sign. 

      I poked around at the salad the waiter brought over and sipped from a glass of whiskey. I checked my phone obsessively. No messages, no missed calls. I pulled up Marianne’s number. With a deep inhale, I tapped the green icon. It rang.

      And rang. 

      And rang. 

      “Hi, you’ve reached Marianne! Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you ASAP!” 

      “Hey, uh…It’s Dan. So, I’m at Little Sicily. Our reservation was for 8:45 and it’s nearly 9:30. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” Not sure what else to say after that, I ended the call.

       After I paid for what I barely even touched, I stepped outside and called Marianne again. This time I was sent straight to voicemail; not even a single ring. The rain was pouring down. Even the covered patio where I stood was drenched. I let the water splash on me from all around for a few moments, taking a moment to appreicate the jacket my sister had given me for my last birthday. 

      ***

       I considered calling Arin, but I wasn’t sure how he would respond. We were close; best friend close. So close people wrote erotic fanfiction about us and many readers found it believable. But, he and Suzy decided to spend the night in together since I would be out most of the night. I did not blame them for taking advantage of the free time. They rarely had more than an hour of uninterrupted time together these days. I didn’t want to call and interrupt what could be the most glorious session of Baby Dancing Arin had ever had. 

       I called the second number on my contact list. 

       “Hey, Dan!” Lexi answered.

       “Hey.” My voice cracked.

       “Oh no. Are you okay?” Lexi was known for her tendency to “mommy” people. Not that I was hiding it, but she tended to know when those she called friends were not feeling like themselves. Even though she was younger than most of us, her nickname was “Mom.” 

       “Yeah.” I hesitated. “No. I’m not.” 

“Joe’s on vacation. Some annual family thing they do in the Bahamas. Come by and talk it over?” 

Chapter 2

I let myself into Lexi’s apartment. It was dark except for a faint light from down the hall. The faint sound of music flowed down the hallway toward me.

“Come on in,” she called out. 

 

I followed her voice to her bedroom. She was sitting up in her bed, dirty blonde hair in a sloppy ponytail, with her laptop out. 

“Sorry. Joe and I have been reduced to emailing one another these days. His mother hates me so much he’s not even allowed to call me when they’re all together.” 

“It’s fine. Do your thing.” I leaned against the door frame, not wanting to sit down, but not wanting to support myself. 

“Almost done. And…done.” She looked up from the screen at me for the first time since I arrived. I couldn’t quite read her face. Her expression held a mixture of relief, happiness, confusion, and concern. 

We existed in silence for a few moments before the self pity washed over me.

“She stood me up,” I finally stated. “No call. No text. I called her twice. Voicemail both times. I know I had the right number because her voicemail was her voice.” Words and emotions were pouring out of me at this point.  
         
       “Lexi, we went on two dates and things were great. Suddenly she just, what? Has no interest? What the hell? She could have at least called and cancelled. I wouldn’t have cared if she had answered just to lie about being sick or something.” I took a deep breath in. 

“The shitty part is how it’s making me feel. I’ve never felt like this before. I’m 36 goddamn years old and I feel so fucking broken right now.” Tears were rolling down my cheeks. My breaths were ragged. I turned my face from Lexi.

“Dan, I...” I heard Lexi sigh. She had no idea how to handle this side of me. Hell, I had no idea how to handle it. 

       I focused on steadying my breath. 

      She had apparently moved toward me without making a sound. She attempted to push hair away from my face, but it fell back down. Her hand rested on my shoulder before she traced down my arm, then around to my back, pulling me into a hug. Her warmth enveloped me. I hugged her back.

Lexi was average height, but next to me she was short. I could feel her breath on my chest. I rested my cheek on top of her head. 

I could not get a grip. My hands felt like they were going to tremble the fuck off if I let her go. My brain was sending signals through my body that had never been sent around Lexi. She and I had discussed our friendship many times. We were definitely just friends, no matter how many times our friends insisted we just go ahead and tie the knot. This all had to be related to the mind-fuck triggered by the night’s events. 

When Lexi pulled away from me, her brows were drawn together in what appeared to be confusion. She looked up, meeting my eyes. 

I kissed her. Hard. None of that “his lips brushed hers” shit. I pulled her body against mine, wrapping my arms around her, and pressed my mouth against hers. 

She didn’t try to stop me. 

I moved from her lips to her cheek, and down her neck while guiding her backward toward the wall. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” I managed to ask between gasps. 

“You don’t have to play nice. Just kiss me,” she said with an exhale.

I pressed myself against her, pinning her body against the wall. Her chest rose and fell against mine. I slid my hands down her sides to her hips to pull her closer to me, as if there was any way to get any closer. I wanted every inch of her body against mine.

A moan escaped her lips. She tilted her head back, exposing her neck. I licked it from collarbone to earlobe. Her breath tickled my ear in the best way possible. I shivered. 

Lexi fumbled with the button and zipper on my pants until they gave up the fight. I groaned as her fingers slid into my boxers. She danced them around my dick, never touching it. 

“Oh! Oh, god.”  
My lips found hers again. So soft. I swore to myself that I’d never stop kissing them. 

I began pushing her shirt up. No bra. Winning. I rubbed my thumbs over her nipples. Her body shook. 

       Uh, huh. Payback. 

      “Bed,” Lexi panted. “Danny…bed.” 

      I lifted her up and walked her to the bed. She fell on to her back as soon as I sat her down. I slid off her tiny shorts, briefly wondering why girls even wore them. Her thighs were beautiful. The way she tensed up told me she did not agree, but I treated them as if they were trophies to be admired. I rubbed my palms up them, then back down, and up again, higher with each stroke teasing her the same way she had teased me. 

       She pulled at my shirt, guiding me away from her legs. I let her pull the shirt up over my head and shifted so she could take it off of my arms. She touched my chest with feather like touches. 

       I pressed against her once again. The sound she made was something like “Uuuunnnnnnggg!” 

       I pushed my pants and boxers down. I’m clumsy so I kicked them off to the side, with my shoes that I didn’t even remember taking off. I climbed onto the bed putting my body right above hers. She reached up toward my face. 

       “Danny?”

       “Mmm?”

      “Fuck me.” 

      “Not yet.” 

She shivered as I leaned down to kiss her breasts. Each breast received equal kisses and licks. OCD does, unfortunately, play a role in my sex life. I played with them until she was whimpering. 

       Then I slid inside of her. 

       As if involuntarily, she grabbed a fistful of my hair. I’m no masochist, but the pain sent a surge of energy through me. She moved her hips against mine. I continued licking her nipples. Kissing her skin. I kissed a trail from her breasts up to her neck where I lingered for a few moments. 

      Her moans increased in volume and pure pleasure. She tightened around me. As she started to orgasm, her hips rocked with even greater fervor. The increase in speed brought me to my own edge. My breath caught in my throat.

      Lexi came first. Her continued shudders each time I thrust into her brought me to my own orgasm. My arms and legs locked up as relief from the release flooded my body. I dropped to my elbows and rested my forehead against hers for a moment before rolling onto my back. 

Chapter 3

You would think I would know better than to set my favorite song as an alarm tone on my phone. Sometimes I learn lessons later than most. I woke up an hour after my “get your ass out of bed” alarm, the one that gave me just enough time to get to the day’s Grump session on time. 

       It was also the third alarm to go off every morning. 

       I was still in Lexi’s bed, but she was gone. She hadn’t kicked me out, though. So, there’s that. I made my way to the shower where I found a note stuck to the mirror. 

“You fell asleep while I was in the shower. was called in early this morning. I’m sorry. You’re welcome to whatever's in the apartment. Later, Lexi!”  
        ***

“Hey, buddy,” Arin greeted me as I walked into the recording room. He handed me a mug. “I had a feeling you would need caffeine. You’re never late, but that night on the town probably kept you busy.” He gave me a dramatic wink. 

“If you only knew, bro.” I shook my head.

“Dude, you smell like fuckin’ flowers.” 

Literally, all Lexi had in the way of soap or shampoo in her shower was pink. “Pink” translated from English to Arin as “flowers.” 

“I planned to roll in some sewage before coming over, but I was already late, you know.” 

“Shoulda done it!” He jabbed my arm.

“You’re going to give me shit all day, aren’t you?” 

“Would you have it any other way?” 

“Of fucking course not.” 

“Alright! Let’s do this!” 

After the first Grump session, Arin and I went out for lunch. We didn’t say much in the car. Sometimes, after laughing your ass off for hours, you just have to recharge. We were also both starving. Who wants to talk while their stomach tries to eat itself? 

We settled into a booth and ordered our food before Arin broke the silence. 

“Okay, I need deets, bro.” Arin bounced in place. “Spill.” 

“You want total honesty?” 

“Um, yeah,” he said with an eyeroll. “You got laid, right?” 

I sighed. I considered making something up about Marianne and skipping dinner for a wild night of sex, but decided against it. Arin would know it was a lie. We’d had plenty of heart to hearts over the years. At the risk of sounding cliché, we read each other like books. So, I filled him in on everything but the explicit details of the “you got laid” part. 

“Wait. Wait a minute. Lexi? _Our_ Lexi?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Like…Brian’s niece Lexi?” Arin’s eyes widened.

“Yes,” I stated firmly. 

“Jesus Christ!” Arin bounced in his seat. “ _Finally_ , dude!” 

I blinked. That was not the reaction I was expecting. I just admitted to having sex with someone with a boyfriend and Arin was excited? I continued to stare at him, blinking. 

“Dan, for at least a year or two we’ve all been rooting for you from behind the scenes. I’ve seen you with other girls, but you’re not comfortable with anyone else the way you are with her. She’s the only other person with a key to your house!”

“Yeah, because she’s like my little sister, dude.”

“Um, no.” He cleared his throat, as if preparing to give a lecture. “We’ve all been watching you two. You started out that way, yes. You may have both said multiple times “we’re just friends” and worked out some weird sort of deal to always be that way. But, no. It was not going to work. When you do that thing where you lean on stuff? She watches your every move. Like measures you up from foot to head. I’m sure she goes home with the image of you in her mind and-“

“Arin…”

“Sorry. My point is that she has been looking at you for a while now. And your body language around her is obvious to everyone around you. A brother doesn’t make sure he sits close enough to his sister that his leg touches hers. A brother also doesn’t watch his sister’s every step from behind when she wears those skinny jeans.” 

“Well, she’s not really my sister. I’m allowed to look at a nice ass,” I pointed out. 

“True, but you’ve had your eye on her, whether you’ve noticed it or not. Dan, the prophecy has been fulfilled!” He let out a full on “Mwahahaha” kind of laugh. 

I thought about it. He wasn’t wrong. When the whole group would get together for lunch or dinner, I made sure I was next to her. In my mind, it was because I only saw her in person once a week, at most. But the fact that I felt that I missed her enough to want to sit that close to her should have been obvious to me. Especially if it was obvious to everyone else. 

Had she noticed? 

“So, oh Wise One, you don’t think it was a reaction to being stood up and a combo of angry and sad?”

Arin arched an eyebrow. “I’m sure that was a part of it. But maybe it was the push you needed to do the thing.”  
“But she has Joe. It doesn’t seem like it’s going so well. But then again, I remember telling Lexi that if Joe's mom pretends there is no relationship that she was in for a life of settling down That someone else would be dictating how her life would be if she didn’t stand up. But she’s still with him. I am the reason she cheated. I’m not sure how to handle that.”

      We ate in silence for a few minutes. “Hey, can you keep this under cover? I don’t know how she’d feel about others knowing. Even you or Brian.” 

“Mhm,” followed by a thumbs-up was his response. I looked up from my plate to see that he had taken the largest bite of sandwich known to man. “Dude, you’re going to choke and I’m going to laugh my ass off.”

This time, I got the bird. 

Chapter 4 

It was 11 PM when we finished filming. We were exhausted. It had been quite a while since we had worked on one game practically all day. We said our goodnights and went our separate ways. The drive home felt like an eternity. My mind went back to the night before and a moan came out of nowhere. I still couldn’t believe the way the night turned out. 

I finally pulled into my driveway, but instead of getting out of the car I left the radio on and leaned my seat back. I was so tired I considered a nap in the car before going inside. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the quiet sounds from the radio. 

I’m not sure how long I was out, but I was grateful for the fact that I did not live in busy area when I woke up. The car was dead; I was sure of it. I’d call Arin in the morning for a ride. I pulled the back of the seat up, turned the key to off, and attempted to get out of the car. It took a few tries. Geez, my legs were cramped.

“Ugh.”

“Why do you drive such a small thing, Dan?” came Lexi’s voice. “You’re a million feet tall.”

“Holy shit!” I jumped. “Geez!” 

“Hey, calm down. It’s just me.” 

“Shit, Lexi,” I shouted as I spun around. “The hell did you come from?” 

“I think my car is what woke you up. Long day?” 

“Yeah. You?” 

“Very. Let’s get you inside.” 

Lexi turned on Mommy Mode, guiding me to the door, then to the sofa. I pushed off my shoes and stretched out. She busied herself in the kitchen. I still felt tired, but less like I could fall asleep at any second. 

“Hey,” I called to Lexi. 

“Nope. Stay there. You haven’t eaten since probably late afternoon. You can talk to me from there.” 

“You’re amazing.” 

“Yeah, I know. Let me guess, you left my place, went straight to work, and you just got home. I take it your ‘always keep a pair of clothes in the trunk rule’ finally proved useful for you.”

Something was on her mind. She kept talking as she around moved the small kitchen. She had been on her feet all day from what she was saying. And yet, she was still flitting around like she had chugged two energy drinks. She only did that when she needed a distraction. She would probably crash when she finished working whatever it was out. 

I had zoned out until I heard the words “I ended it with Joe.” 

There it was. 

       “What?” I sat up.

“Yeah. Last night, actually. Just before you showed up.”

“Via EMAIL? Damn, girl!” 

“I had no choice. He refused to call me. He refused to come home to talk face to face. My being brought up in a Baptist home and not wanting kids is like an invisibility cloak. I exist, but she refused to acknowledge me. And he never stood up for me. Not even after she told him how a “good Catholic girl would look past her selfish desires and give the man she loves a bushel full of babies” and how I was dragging him down. I could handle the long trips for work. I could even tolerate some of the things his mom seemed to make up on the spot to get him to stay away from me even longer. I couldn’t handle being treated like a…a…a thing!” 

“Whoa,” I exhaled. 

“So, I replied to his last email with everything I had been holding back for months. I was angry, then you came to my door. I would say I wanted to hurt Joe, but at that point, I didn’t care about him anymore. It occurred to me a few days ago that I actually have not loved him for a while now. Not like I did before. Not enough to keep trying.”

She turned toward me. “Danny, I used you last night. I’m so sorry.” 

“If you want to get technical, I used you, too.” I patted the cushion beside me. “C’mere.” She did. “If you could go back to last night and change it, would you?” 

She took a shuddering breath. Her face flushed. “Honestly, I wouldn’t change a damned thing.” She faced me. “Would you?”

“Only the fact that I fell asleep before you came back. Thanks for rolling me over, by the way. Night terrors at someone else’s house would probably be, uh, not good.” 

“Also, Brian’s not the only one who snores, either.” She shoved me, playfully. 

I draped an arm over her shoulder. “Feel better?” 

“A little,” she whispered and leaned against me. “I didn’t realize I wanted to-“

“I didn’t either. I guess we fooled ourselves pretty well.” 

Her lips graced my neck. A tiny kiss with a hint of electricity. “God, I’m tired.” 

“Me too. Weren’t you making something?” 

“Ah, no. I couldn’t find shit in your cabinets.”

“Yeah, I’m really not home often enough to stock up on things.” I pulled her closer, leaning back on the sofa. 

Lexi followed my lead, nestling beside me. She laid her head down on my chest, her hand under her chin. She looked so small like that. 

“God, you’re adorable.” 

“Shut up,” she whispered, half asleep.

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
